Sacrificio
by rbChiby RD
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler del capitulo del manga 334... narra lo acontecido en la historia según el punto de vista de Juvia... GRUVIA.!*


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni el dialogo que se presentara, solo los "punto de vista"._**

* * *

**_SACRIFICIO_**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler del capítulo del manga 334_**

**_._**

_Punto de vista_

**_- Dialogo_**

**_._**

**_POV: Lucy_**

_Crocus, la floreciente capital del Reino de Fiore. El festival anual, los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, se realizan aquí. Es una ciudad llena de magos y espectadores que vienen de todo Fiore. En el centro de la ciudad está el castillo del Rey de Fiore, el Palcio Flor de Luz, Mercurius. Es una ciudad llena de alegría, risas, sueños… el primer dia de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos llego, inicio con la selección de los Gremios Participantes… iniciamos con una marcación de cero… pero a pesar de todo, los golpes, las burlas, las lágrimas, seguimos con nuestro espíritu en alto y al pasar los siguientes días logramos darle la vuelta al marcador…_

**_POV: Levy_**

_"Ese día, creímos en la victoria, el ultimo día… fue una pelea muy dura, ¿Lo recuerdas Lu-chan? Y entonces el 7 de Julio llego y… perdimos… la FÉ. Esa persona murió, incluso él… a quien amaba…"._

_No tengo más palabras Lu-chan, ya no lo soporto más… ¡Qué alguien me ayude!_

**_POV: Juvia_**

_Juvia no entendía que sucedía, en un momento nos proclamaron como ganadores y al otro teníamos un enfrentamiento contra dragones, pero a pesar de estar en desventaja, Juvia al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, no nos rendiremos…_

_- **¡JUVIA!** – escuche una voz que me hablaba desde atrás…_

_- **Meredy** – era la chica con la que me enfrente en la isla Tenrou._

_- **¿Has visto a Ul en alguna parte?** – Me pregunto – **Nos hemos separado.**_

_- **No** – le conteste, por un momento nos olvidamos de donde estábamos… bajamos la guardia._

_- **¡CUIDADO!** – Gray-sama nos salvó a las dos… de ser alcanzados por un láser de los mini-dragones._

_- **¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN!... ¡ESTA ES UNA ZONA DE GUERRA!** – nos gritó Lyon._

_- **Lo siento** – dijo muy bajo Meredy…_

**_- AH… Gray-sama… Mi error_**_ – dije mientras me tapaba la boca y me sonroje mucho… el me rescato… GRAY-SAMA… y por ese error que tuve de distraerme estaba dispuesta a que Gray-sama me castigara._

_- **Juvia… - dijo mi amado Gray-sama **– Juvia, necesito decirte algo – **"¿una declaración de amor?" **fue lo que pensé al ver a mi Gray-sama._

_- **¿Qué… qué pasa?** – le conteste ensoñada… sentí mi corazón acelerarse… y me cara sonrojarse._

_- **No es nada importante, pero…**_

_- **¡PODRIA SER IMPORTANTE PARA JUVIA!** – le conteste con la ilusión que mi Gray-sama al fin me diría que ama Juvia…. "¿podría ser esto una posible confesión de amor?... ¿qué debo hacer?" me pregunte en mi mente… Juvia se sienta realmente nerviosa que perdí la noción del tiempo…_

_- **¡JUVIA!** – me grito Lyon, mientras señalaba detrás de mí… era un mini-dragón que me apuntaba con su boca… amenazando con disparar uno de sus laser…_

_- **!? **– pensé que ahí moriría… pero un fuerte golpe me tuvo al suelo… evitando que me die el láser… cuando caí al suelo alce mi mirada para ver qué fue lo que salvo a Juvia…_

_- **…**_

_Juvia no creía lo que veía… Juvia no quería creer lo que veía… Juvia sintió su corazón destrozarse… Juvia estaba viendo… como en el cuerpo de Gray-sama había un agujero negro… y salía mucha sangre de él… Gray-sama protegió a Juvia… Gray-sama evito que Juvia fuera alcanzada por uno de los laser… Gray-sama… Gray-sama… fue en cuestión de segundos… un disparo tras otro disparo… En el pecho, en el brazo izquierdo, en el estómago, en el otro brazo, otra vez en el pecho… en sus piernas… agujero negros tras agujero negro en el cuerpo de Gray-sama… sentí la sangre de mi Gray-sama caer en mi cuerpo… sentí mis ojos humedecerse… no podría creer lo que veía… mi Gray-sama estaba siendo… NOOO… sentí mi mundo venirse abajo… Juvia sintió su corazón destrozarse… sentí… sentí… no puedo… vi como salía sangre de su boca… su ojos estaban muy abierto… él tampoco creía lo que pasaba… sentí miedo… horror… terror… furia… ira… tristeza… y cuando pensé que no podría ser peor…._

_- **NOOOOOO!** – grite… al ver un disparo que dio en la frente de Gray-sama pasando otras ves de su cabeza…. Su sangre salpico por todos lados…. me sentí horrorizada por lo que mis ojos veían… el chico que Juvia ama estaba…. Tengo miedo… miedo… –** ¡GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

**_El sacrificio de una preciosa cosa conocida como "VIDA"… el tiempo conocido como vida, no puede ser rebobinado…_**

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**_NOTA: Esta historia se continuara según la continuación del manga... gracias por leer... espero sus comentarios para saber si continuar... y si tienen sugerencia, y/o aportaciones..._**

**_Sin mas que agregar... me despido._**

**_Sayonara_**

**_._**

**_Peace and Love 3_**

**_Author: rebekah-chan_**


End file.
